The Consequences Of Cooking
by JustAVocaloidFan
Summary: You think cooking is easy? Well, it is easy for me but teaching my step-sister how to cook is the worst mistake I've ever done in my life. Len/Rin, rated T for Len's nonsense rants. Happy (Late) White Day! Also published on Wattpad.
**W/N: Happy (Early) White Day! That's it, what do you expect me to write about in this note?**

 **Len's POV**  
When we first met that day, we looked very identical to each other. Just like long-lost twins but starting that day, we would become step-siblings. We were both five that time, my dad passed away before I was even born while her parents had a divorce.

I didn't know why but I actually was really not in the mood when I met her, like always.

"Len-san. Meet your step-sister, Rin" the man (my step-father) in front of me said as he introduced the little girl he had in his hands. Not knowing what to say or do, I only waved at her without smiling like a normal kid does.

My mom stroked my hair gently. "See, Len-chan. You have a new sibling. Get along with her well, okay?" she requested and kissed my temple lovingly. My 'dad' put Rin down for awhile to know each other more.

She smiled like an idiot she really was and held out a hand for me to have a handshake. Knowing that a little girl like her would cry if I slapped her hand away, I shook hers with mine like a good child.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long life to live.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

My mother was away from some business and my step-dad was busy with dealing the money. It simply meant that...

Mom was married to a rich man. Rin, however acted like an idiotic commoner. I swore that she didn't even notice that she was from a rich family.

Well, back to the story. We were eleven that time. Rin was with me in my old house, a little single-storey house to be exact.

"Len-chan! Teach me how to cook!" she whined as she dressed herself up with an apron with her(Of course she's wearing her clothes, you perverts).I who was sitting on a couch while watching television at that moment blinked at my step-sister before,

"Nope" I spat out, facing back and changed the channel in the t.v. I heard Rin huffed and I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Please~?" she cooed but I still won't listen. "No and please take care of the house. I'm going out for a walk" I stood up and grabbed my jacket, because it's getting boring here and it was Autumn before I left Rin alone.

A few minutes later, I finally became bored and I was about to return home...when a puff of grey smoke suddenly damaged the fresh air.

I knew some place was on fire so I immediately ran towards the smoke to see my own house on fire.

Well, not the whole house. Just the kitchen. I saw Rin looking at the burning kitchen like nothing happened. The neighbours helped putting out the fire and it finally ended.

"What were you thinking are you doing!?" I hissed in anger, trying to hold myself from slapping her petite face.

She only replied with those innocent blue eyes, "I was frying an egg and the whole kitchen was on fire when I watched t.v. for a while". I facepalmed of her stupidity.

I groaned in annoyance before I asked "What kind of method were you using?". Rin tapped her chin for a moment.

"I used a small wok, pouring the oil until it's full. Then I cracked an egg and I thought that fire can make eggs fry faster. So I put fire to the oil as well. Then I watched t.v. while it's cooked." she explained. No wonder why the kitchen was on fire.

I let go of my hand from my face and apologized to the neighbours. Then I returned to my step-sister with a sour frown. "You just can't cook, can you?" I asked and she nodded.

A sigh was let out of my mouth. "It wasn't my fault that Len-chan won't help me to cook" she blamed me of all the sudden.

"Why you-" I was cut off with an old woman, also my neighbour who scolded me for my bad words as a child.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

That night, the kitchen couldn't be used anymore and I bought some food supplies for Rin and I's dinner. I was the only one being mature. I could cook, I was a morning person, I was being a smart student but Rin was the total opposite.

Then, our parents went back home with scowls written all over their faces when we were having ramen. I knew why their expressions were like that. I told them that Rin burnt the kitchen just now.

I pointed to Rin who made the big mistake. Unfortunately, it wasn't her who was being punished. My mom pulled my ear and my dad lectured me for not taking care of the house. I hissed in pain because my mom pinched my ear really hard.

"You should behave with yourself, Len Kagamine. The kitchen was on fire because you left Rin-chan alone. Don't make faults at her when you are the one who was at fault" my step-dad scolded and my mom let go of my already red ear.

I thought Rin was stucking her tongue out at me when I was being lectured. Instead of that, she looked at me with those pitiful eyes. "Don't make that face when you're actually a devil!" I yell-whispered furiously.

Ugh, I hated her so much. "Now what should we do? Rin-chan would be hungry and the food in the store is not healthy enough for my lovely daughter" my mother said as she snuggled on Rin's cheek lovingly.

"Rin was not your daughter! You don't even have one! The only son you have is me!" I thought.

Dad stroked his beard for a while before he got an idea. "Let's move out to my mansion" he suggested and Rin cheered happily as she could return home.

"Are you sure, honey? I'm afraid that Len would cause trouble again" my mom said, worried about me. She was supposed to be worried about Rin, damn it!

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure that they would do just fine. But I need to hear his opinion first about leaving this house. Is it okay to you, Len?" he asked and I immediately shook my head in disagreement. "Thought so" dad sighed.

So what? Did we have to stay here for the rest of our lives? My mom surely was being mad at me for deciding a stupid choice. But oh well, at least dad's on my side. Right?

"But Len, this is for your own good" dad assured me to go to the mansion. He's not on my side at all. Pouting, I spat out a bold "No" as a stubborn child I was. His face also described anger towards me but I didn't really care.

A few seconds later, I felt something tapped my shoulder and turned around to see Rin. Then she whispered to my ear "Daddy's rage mode is unimaginable, Len-chan. I think you should listen to him".

I shot her a glare but I had to agree. "Fine..." I muttered loud enough and that's how I was unexpectedly in this big mansion of Kagamine.

...Wait a minute, my last name was Kagamine too. Forget it.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

A month after we moved to the mansion, "See you kids later, okay? We still have more business to do in the overseas" my mom said as she kissed Rin on the forehead and patted my head gently. We were at the doorstep of the mansion that time, the chauffeur was in front of us to send our parents to the airport.

Meanwhile, Rin's father only told me "You better teach Rin how to cook when we're gone, Len. We wouldn't like to hear the bad news about the mansion on fire, again".

Yes, that's right. Rin's cooking was terrible that the kitchen exploded every time she tried to and the mansion was burnt because of her for at least once a week.

I couldn't help but accept the fate of having an immature step-sister who can't cook. They gave me smiles and left together, leaving Rin, the maids and servants in the mansion and myself.

I faced Rin to the side and made an announcement. "From now on, I will teach you how to cook basic food without getting the house on fire or something horrible happening, got it?" I declared and she saluted, her hand hit me accidentally.

"Yes, Len-chan!" she exclaimed. I nodded in approvement. Then I thought of simple rules in my mind for a while. "The first rule is..." and somehow an angry vein appeared in my head.

"Stop calling me Len-chan! It's too childish!" I proclaimed, clearly annoyed of the nickname Rin always called me.

"Yes, Len!" she shouted.

"Call me Sir!" I yelled.

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted once again.

"But you can call me Len like usual" I calmly said, being formal and commanding was not my type.

"Yes, Sir Len!".

"Since when did I tell you to call me with that name?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, Sir or Len!". That was much worse.

"Rin, I guess we should move on to cooking right now" I said, giving up on arguing with her.

"Yes, Sir! Yes, Len!" she exclaimed all of the names.

...Looks like I need to cross the first rule for now.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later, we were both in the personal kitchen. Me being the chef and Rin being my student. "First of all, you should know how to fry eggs" I started the lesson, showing her the raw egg.

"Oh, fried eggs! I know how to do it!" Rin exclaimed proudly. Heh,I didn't believe her.

I know I shouldn't trust her skills but was it wrong to give her a chance? So I requested her to make the egg. She snatched the egg from me and grabbed an extremely large bowl before she squeezed the whole egg (including its shell) to the bowl.

Ah, she really wasn't good at this. "Give me that" I ordered and she obeyed me. Then, I opened the dustbin and dumped it away.

"You don't have to use this bowl. A cup is enough" I said, picking up a light plastic cup and grabbed a fresh egg. "Watch and learn" I said and crack the egg using a fork before I stirred it quickly for five seconds.

Then I turned on the stove and poured a little oil into it. After it's getting hot, I poured the egg mixture and I used the spatula to flip it. As simple as that, a fried egg was done in less than a minute.

"Easy, wasn't it?" I asked and Rin nodded in agreement. "Now you try" I asked, giving her another egg.

A few minutes later, she barely served it and I failed her again and again. Why? Because she shook the mixture instead of whisking and turned on the stove to maximum.

In the end, she finally mastered in egg frying 24 hours later. Wow, she took longer than expected to cook such a simple meal.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

We were 12 and Rin only knew how to make fried eggs. Yeah, pretty pathetic for someone like her. At least she didn't get the house on fire this time, which was an improvement.

"Since today is snowing, why don't you learn how to make hot cocoa?" I asked, probably bored as I was in the living room with my stepsister staring at the snow. She, also bored only shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" she questioned and that's how we're in the kitchen again to make a warm beverage. In front of us were two mugs, two sachets of cocoa powder, a box of powdered milk, sugar, hot water and teaspoons.

I requested her to try and she did, only failing a few seconds later because she put too much sugar and powdered milk into the mug while she only put the cocoa powder a little. I threw her failure away to the dustbin for the hundredth time and sighed.

"You're terrible even in making drinks" I spat out bluntly and honestly, eyes narrowing towards hers.

Rin only smiled instead of having her face torn up. "It's fine for me. That way, I can spend more time with you!" she exclaimed while outstretching her arms and accidentally pushed a mug beside her before it fell to the floor, broken into pieces.

My usual reaction was being mad at her for breaking the mug. But this time, I blushed a little and tried to cover my face with my hand, only to have it redder than ever. "Telling me those kind of things as if it was normal to you, damn it!" I grumbled in embarrassment. Oh shit, did I just fell in love with this innocent demon?

Rin, noticing my unusual face tone tilted her head before she asked "Len? Are you alright?".

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Just go and make your own hot cocoa and don't meddle in my business" I stuttered before I walked away from the kitchen and left Rin alone.

When I realized that she would probably screw up in the kitchen again, I immediately stopped my tracks from going to my room and instead, I walked back quickly to the kitchen."Rin, you better don't do anything before-" my words were cut short when Rin already had two mugs filled with a surprisingly aromatic hot cocoa.

She tilted her head innocently again and said "...I made hot cocoa for both of us". It was then silence for a while before I took one of the beverages from her.

"I will drink this in the living room with marshmallows. Wanna join me?" I asked, bringing out a pack of flavoured marshmallows from the cabinet.

Rin only blinked once before she smiled. "Sure" she chirped and that's how we were back here in the living room, staring at the falling snow while having the sweet drink...Not really. As I took a sip of the drink, I spat it out instantly. "Why it's so tasteless?!" I exclaimed, pretty sensitive to the tastes of food. I like sweet hot cocoa, not tasteless.

"Eh? It is?" she asked and took a sip from my hot cocoa at the place where I sipped at just now. Ah, we just indirect kissed.

"...Not bad, I guess. But mine's sweeter" Rin commented and I immediately drank her hot cocoa. After that, I shrugged and I just noticed that saliva was there at the spot where I drank.

"Ah, that's the spot where I drank just now" she said. Damn, we indirect kissed twice in just one day.

I went back to the kitchen and added some chocolate to my beverage and went back to Rin."I thought you were frustrated at me so I tried to make hot chocolate to cheer you up. But you seem to not be in the mood" she suddenly bowed down slightly before she apologized to me.

"Why should you apologize to me? I'm just...feeling not so well today" I lied, why should I tell her that I loved her romantically? No way, not in such a young age like this. "That means that you're frustrated at me!" Rin pouted childishly (and somehow cutely) before she drank her cocoa.

I couldn't help but blush at her dense personality. Oh man, I had another long life to live here.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

We were thirteen and I had a friend to hang around with, Kaito. He's actually a year older than I was but meh, I prefer to call him without any honorifics. Because I was much smarter and maturer than he was. I didn't know, he ate ice cream every day and he smiled like a total idiot. How'd I became friends with him? It's a long story to begin with.

No, it's actually pretty short but I was too lazy to tell you guys. Anyway, we were having lunch at the rooftop in such a normal day, well not really normal. It was White Day and the crazy girls expected me to give my White Day chocolates to them in return. Surely they knew that I knew how to cook and I assumed the bunny that disguised as a wolf (a.k.a. Rin) told them about me.

The rooftop was the only place to get away from those creepy stares around the school. Kaito? Ah, he's not popular as I was but he's just following me. "I heard that you rejected your sister's chocolate during Valentines' Day" Kaito suddenly said while he was eating his vanilla flavoured ice cream.

Hearing those words, I didn't even have the mood to eat my banana anymore. Rin made chocolate last month and...I didn't trust her cooking since she needed more training. So I rudely dumped her chocolate in front of her own eyes. Who told her to explode the microwave? Heck, I didn't think that the oven was needed to make that simple chocolate. I felt guilty for her, though but she idiotically smiled like an insane fool when I did that to her.

"Yeah...I felt a little guilty for doing that to her though. Considering that I-" I closed my mouth before I could say any further. Kaito, being blunt didn't notice anything about it, nor being suspicious about me. That was close, I couldn't just say that I loved my own stepsister as in...like-like.

I went back home a few hours later and I was greeted by Rin who had her hair messed up and she looked a bit fine compared to that morning. She had a fever so she didn't have to come to school for the day. "You're alright now?" I asked as I placed a hand on her forehead and I felt warmth.

"You're not" I spat out quickly and went upstairs for awhile before I went back down with casual clothes.

"How's school?" Rin asked with a hoarse voice and coughed a little bit when we were having milk.

"Terrible" I told her the truth.

Rin only snickered at me and took a sip of the milk. "Thought so. You're being popular right now. And I suppose, you didn't give chocolates to any of those stalkers" she randomly guessed which was correct.

I only nodded slowly. "Yeah, they're creeping me out and it's your fault for telling them that I know how to make chocolate" I said and munched a biscuit after I dunked it with milk.

"Hey, it's not me who told them. They knew it by themselves" she denied while crossing her arms.

"I don't believe you" I said, losing my trust towards her. She's not the type that would keep secrets well, I knew it from my own experience.

Example? No, I won't even hesitate to not tell you guys about it. Anyway, Rin pouted at me while whining "You have to! I'm honest this time!" while I only stucked out a tongue at her teasingly.

After we finished our milk and biscuits for tea time, I was washing the dishes in the kitchen with Rin watching beside me.

I didn't depend on maids to do the work. They would do harder chores and the easier ones were going to be done by myself. I couldn't let Rin do the work because I wouldn't be surprised if she burnt her school uniform while she was ironing it and there were holes everywhere at the lawn. You could say that she sucked at everything, including cooking.

I was thinking of the right time to apologize to her from last month's incident. Unfortunately, I didn't have a huge heart to do that so instead of using words, I picked up a bowl and grabbed some white chocolate after I finished washing those dishes up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curious of what I was going to do with those utensils and ingredients.

Ignoring her, I continued making the chocolate and mixed it anti-clockwise, adding some chocolate chips and cookie crumbs into the mixture.

She probably was unsatisfied with my nonexistent answer (Who wasn't?) so she tried to distract me by letting her head on my neck and watched my chocolate closely.

Rin stayed silent for awhile before she asked "Don't tell me it's for someone during White Day?". I then stopped my progress and I blushed madly.

Turning around to her, I exclaimed "What makes you think of that?!I'm doing this just to make sure that you-" I facepalmed before I could finished my sentence. I was finally busted! Mom, please take me back home and divorce her father! I can't take it anymore!

I groaned in annoyance and I saw Rin who was taking her time to understand what I meant. Few moments later, she questioned "You made this for me? Why?".

A groan escaped from my lips once again. That was the moment I had the urge to say it. "As an apology, of course. Sorry for being rude last month. Though the chocolate you made looked very unedible, I don't think I should hurt your feelings" I confessed and turned back to the bowl to continue my work.

"That's why I'm going to make chocolate for you in the first place. You can say that this is your White Day chocolate. It's going to be done soon" I said emotionlessly as I picked up something from the drawer of the kitchen.

While I was lost in thought of searching for something, I was woken up with warm lips pressed to my cheek. I immediately stayed away from the culprit who kissed me.

"Why the heck did you kiss me?!" I cursed, very shocked of the surprise kiss. She only smiled at me instead of having herself offended.

"You don't need to make chocolate for me. I'm happy enough if you teach me more about cooking!" she exclaimed, chirping happily like a bird. It was awkward for us until Rin came out from the kitchen to watch t.v. or something.

Meanwhile, I was still there, muttering "I don't think I should wash my cheek from now on...". It's obvious that I was unexpectedly head over heels with her.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

A year after that, it was February and I was doing my homework when Rin suddenly was beside me, with a certain teal-haired girl beside her.

"I told you to not bring your friends here, didn't I?" I scowled, being a cold and anti-social person I was. I remembered when Rin invited all of her friends to have a party and I commanded them to get out of the mansion.

I hated people, but maybe Rin was an exception. "Len, can you please teach Miku-chan how to make chocolate?" she asked and I faced them.

Me? Teaching someone else to cook? No way. I suffered so much teaching Rin and now I had to teach this tealette?

"No" I spat out without any hesitation before I turned back to my homework.

"Please, Len-kun. I want to give chocolates to Kaito-kun during Valentines' Day" the tealette, Miku pleaded.

"Buy chocolate, add some cookie dough with chocolate chips and you're done" I told her and shooed Miku away with my hand.

"But-" Rin was cut off with Miku who said,

"I think it's alright, Rin-chan. Who knows, maybe simple steps like what Len-kun told me would work. Bye now" and she left.

It was silent and I continued my homework, ignoring Rin who was still beside me the whole time. "You should be friendly with her, Len" she scolded.

"Too lazy to be friendly" I replied simply and opened a book for reference to get the answer for some questions I couldn't solve.

She sighed. "You're only being nice to me when it comes to cooking, though you're being harsh by throwing away my failures. Why don't you share your skills with anyone else?" Rin asked, probably bored as she twirled my pen.

I glanced at her before I stared back to the book. "My skills of cooking can be only taught to you. Everyone doesn't have the right to be my students, because you're the worst cook I've ever met" I spat out rudely.

I didn't mean that but my stupid mouth just won't stop saying disrespectful things to her without any real reason.

"Ah, is that so? Looks like I was being a nuisance to you. Sorry, I need to be more skilled in cooking next time so you don't have to teach me anymore" Rin said, a hint of hurt in her voice and she left me alone.

To be honest, I wanted to reach and hold her hand but I didn't do so. I was being a jerk to myself. I want to die in a hole.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

We were 15 and Valentines' Day arrived once again. I was hoping that Rin would give me chocolates but I thought I should let it slide since she didn't really know how to make chocolate yet.

Her efforts of cooking last year were totally useless. I had to stop her every time she was about to make a dish of death. This might resulted the whole kitchen on fire or some electrical appliances being ruined because of an explosion.

Note for self; _never_ let Rin cook or near the kitchen by herself.

Back to the story, that's why we were here in the kitchen. "Today, I'm gonna teach you how to make chocolate. You ready?" I asked and she saluted childishly.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said and brought out some ingredients and a small bowl. That was the simplest homemade chocolate you only need three ingredients for it. Coconut oil, cocoa powder and maple syrup.

After I knew that Rin was getting ready for it, the instructions were below.

1)In a small bowl, whisk all ingredients well. Make sure there are no lumps. It should only take a minute.  
2)Pour the mixture into molds. If you use chocolate bar molds, it should take about an hour for everything to firm up. If you use something larger, it may take a bit longer.

P/S: This chocolate has a mild coconut taste, but it is not overwhelming. These bars are best when they are stored in the freezer.

"Voila, it's done. Easy, isn't it?" I asked after I put it in the freezer. Rin, however stayed clueless as she mixed them slowly.

I sweatdropped and I grabbed her hand to stop her from stirring. It was not Rin who was blushing because of the sudden contact. I was the one who was being overreacting as my face was scarlet red that I could die from embarrassment.

I also helped her pouring the chocolate carefully into molds and after it was filled up, we put it into the freezer together. About a few hours later, both of our homemade chocolates were finally done. Mine looked good, just like expected while Rin's chocolate looked a bit different and somehow, it looked so delicious.

Trying to not ask her to taste her chocolate, I made up a sentence. "Who do you plan to give that chocolate to?" I asked.

She tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?" she questioned back to me.

"You know, today is Valentines' Day so...yeah. Who is that lucky boy?" I bit my lip, waiting in anticipation. I didn't bother that I was blushing when I asked her that question.

Little did I knew it, Rin's face was red too. Of all the sudden, she took my chocolate away from my hands and exchanged it with hers. "Well, you helped me so much with cooking and all..." she confessed and hid her face with her palms.

I smiled before I took a piece of chocolate and ate it. Woah, it really was tasty. Though she put little too much maple syrup, I've always loved maple syrup so it didn't matter to me. That's what I thought when I tasted it.

In reality, I spat it out and Rin seemed startled. "It's too sweet. That's not my type" I commented in disgust before I dumped it in my pocket instead of a dustbin. I would like to have more of it when she was out of here.

She only pouted at me. "I expect that cooking is like a piece of cake. It's harder than what I had imagined" she whined childishly. Oh yeah, you wanted to master cooking so that you would be free from my grasp? I didn't think so.

Spontaneously, I patted her head. "Those are the consequences of cooking, Rin. Once again, you failed at cooking and I guess you need more training from me" I said, trying to cheer her up.

Rin then had a smile plastered at her face. "I will try my best to graduate from here!" she exclaimed.

"You won't" I grumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"None of your business. Today's lesson has already ended so you can get out of here, now" I ordered harshly as I pointed to the door. Rin was probably startled of my sudden attitude but she obeyed me at last.

After I was sure that she really was not with me, I secretly devoured more of her chocolate. It was very scrumptious and I wanted more, I was being serious to myself.

I was digging her chocolate when I heard "Hey, Len! Can you help me with-" Rin's words were stopped when she witnessed me eating her cooking. She blinked at me a few times without speaking anything, so was I.

"I succeed in cooking?" she squealed in delight and I blushed madly. Crap, she knew that she already passed this test which meant that she didn't have to be my student.

As said in the last rule; she would be free if only one of her cooking was delicious to my opinion.

Picking up a tissue, I wiped the chocolate from my mouth. "Yay, I'm finally free!" she exclaimed happily and she was beside me in an instant.

"How does my chocolate taste like?" she beamed at me in such a close contact I could feel her fresh citrus breath at my mouth.

Of all the sudden, instead of answering her with words, I replied her with a kiss and sent the chocolate in my mouth to hers. I let go and both of us blushed a tint of pink. "Shut up, don't be so proud of your cooking. You still need to learn more" I arrogantly folded my arms and looked away from her, only to find my face redder than before.

"I told you it's too sweet, taste it for yourself" I huffed, looking at her swallowing the chocolate in her mouth just now.

She stayed silent for a few minutes then she commented "It was a little bit too sweet. But since you suddenly kissed me, it felt...I don't know. Just right?".

That made me blush harder. "It's not that I wanted to kiss you or anything! I'm just one of the boys with hormones and since you were so close to me, I can't help but kiss you! Considering the fact that I love you more than a stepbrother should-" I drifted off for words when she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Len. I've always wanted to hear that" she smiled and confessed her feelings at the same time.

My real dad, please take me with you. "Really, don't you mind about stepsibling-cest?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We can be married, you know? It's not even incest" I swore to myself that I could see her huge white bow on her head bouncing happily.

"Yeah, you can count on me when it comes to cooking and do house chores when we're married sooner-"

Before she could reply anything, I immediately exclaimed "It's just because you're being clumsy and I'm the only one who can endure it! As if I want to propose to you" I huffed and tried to hold myself from banging my head to the table because of my sudden talk.

Rin only blinked at me strangely. "That's it! I'm outta here!" I was out of my mind as I ran away from even looking at her face anymore.

The last rule was crossed and replaced with "Rin doesn't have the right to quit being my student because she always failed at cooking and the chef, himself was secretly in love with her".

#TheConsequencesOfCooking

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

 _Extra!_  
"So, I heard that you kissed Rin and confessed to her" Kaito said calmly when we're having lunch on a Monday, a day after the Valentine incident.

Oh, how I wanted to stuff his ice cream to his throat so that he would die from frostbite or something. "So what, you're jealous?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nope. You're being lucky that someone is in love with you, I'm pretty envious" he admitted.

"It's just the same as jealous, Bakaito" I muttered, taking a bite on my banana. Didn't he know that the Hatsune tealette actually had a crush on him? Idiots in love, such a perfect pair.

"Did Hatsune give any chocolates to you yesterday?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I hate chocolates, by the way. Ice cream is much better" he said as he took a scoop of ice cream and ate it.

Ah, poor Hatsune.

 **W/N: There's a big chance that a MikuxKaito oneshot would be published sooner, with a simple GakupoxLuka story as well. See you later!**


End file.
